Inflamed
by gladysnotw
Summary: Peter Black finds a baby with the ability to control fire, and raises the boy as his own, teaching him that the world is a dark place. Keeping him in the bell tower of Notre Dame, the boy grows into a young man and is given the name Hans. He longs to go outside his prison, but doesn't want to go against his father's wishes. Can Elsa, a gypsy, pull him out of his prison? (firehans}
1. Out There

**A/N: Okay, so here's another Frozen fanfic. I'll be updating my other ones too, so no worries. In this fanfic, I've decided to mix Hunchback of Notre Dame (which is super underrated btw), Tangled, and Frozen together into this fire!Hans story. I've also put my own ideas into it!**

 **Anywho, Hans is a prince but that's where the Tangled influence comes up. He's a lost prince, if you will.**

 **I really love the idea that Pitch Black had some influence or part in Hans' character. I'd just love if in Frozen 2, Pitch Black pops up and says "It was me and Hans was my puppet all along!" XD**

 **Pitch Black will be "Frollo" in this story...and I'm still wondering if this will be a helsa fanfic because I haven't decided whether Anna or Elsa will be Esmerelda...idk I'll figure it out! Anyway, enjoy!**

When tourists look up to the beautiful church of Notre Dame, they stare at it and are unaware of the powerful story that took place within her halls. It was the story of a young man, who was kept in the belltower of Notre Dame because of his monstrous abilities. Or so his father told him.

Peter Black was a judge and his job was to keep the peace within Paris. One night, he spotted a royal carriage riding through the dark streets of Paris. The carriage broke down and the royal family stepped out to speak with the driver and footman.

Peter Black quietly got closer when he heard a baby crying within the carriage. Suddenly, a group of gypsies appeared. They frightened away the king and queen and killed the driver and footman. They robbed the carriage and set it on fire.

Unable to get help, Peter rushed to rescue the baby who was crying from inside the carriage. With major burns, Peter left it, laying in the snow.

"Poor child won't survive with injuries like this. Better to leave it alone to die." he said.

Suddenly, he turned when the crying stopped. He expected to the baby dead, but it had fallen asleep. The burns started to enter its skin and they were healed. Peter touched the baby, but it didn't feel damaged or burning hot.

The baby awoke from being touched and sneezed. Fire blasted and it caused Peter to rush away.

"A monster!" he cried.

Then, he paused. A baby with such abilities could be useful. He turned and smirked at the child. He picked it up and decided to raise it as his own child.

So, he named the child Hans. The child was given the middle name "Brent", which means burnt. A cruel name, no doubt.

Hans was raised in the belltower of Paris with the consent of the high priest. Everyday, he was required to ring the bells and clean parts of the tower. He never knew of his past and was taught to fear himself and the outside world. Yet, he longed to be a part of it.

* * *

Hans woke up and noticed the people were gathering for the Festival of Sparks. Every year, the people would gather and shoot fireworks into the sky. They would do it in honor of the Norwegian king and queen who lost their son years ago. The royal couple would come every year to watch the fireworks.

For a companion, Hans created a small fire being. She was his only friend and often kept him good company. Her name was Venn. She was merely a short flame of fire with bright, yellow eyes.

"Look, Hans, they're getting ready for the Festival of Sparks!" she said, pointing out to the city.

Hans nodded as he scrubbed the floor. "As they do every year."

"Oh, don't give me that glum look. You know you want to go down to the festival!"

"I _know_ I do, Venn. But, I've had it with asking father about it. You know he'll say I can't go."

Venn sighed. "I know, but maybe-"

Steps from the stairs below caused her to stop talking. Hans gasped and stood up from the floor.

"He's coming." he said, quietly.

"Just try asking him. What have you got to lose?"

Hans clapped his hands together and Venn vanished into thin air. He cleared his throat as his father stepped into the room. Peter Black was pale and had dark hair. He wore a long black robe and had dark eyes.

"Good afternoon, Brent. Are you ready for your lesson?" he asked.

Hans cringed. "Father, I thought you said you'd call me by my _first_ name."

Peter shot his head up. "I'll call you what I like. Now are you ready for a lesson or not?"

Hans lowered his head at his father's harsh voice. Then, he nodded and sat down in a chair. Peter sat down and cleared his throat.

"Now, give me a word that starts with the letter I say. We'll go through the alphabet." Peter said.

Hans nodded. "Yes, father."

"A."

"Ablaze."

"B."

"Burning."

"C."

"Catastrophe."

"D."

"Destruction."

"E."

"Eternity."

"Good. F?"

"Festival."

Hans bit his lip for answering so carelessly. Peter's eyes narrowed at his son's response.

"What?"

"I-I... _flames_. I said-"

"You brought up that wretched festival again, didn't you?"

Peter walked towards one of the balconies outside the room. Hans followed trying to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, it's just that..well, you go every year and I had it in-"

"I am an elected official. I must go, though I loathe the idea of it."

"But, father, I just-"

" _Hans!"_

Hans fell silent.

"You've forgotten everything I've taught you." Peter said, shaking his head.

"No, father, I just thought I-"

" _Silence._ " he scolded. "You want to go out into the world, thinking they'll accept you. You know it doesn't work that way, boy."

Hans listened, saying nothing.

Peter looked down at his son's hands and noticed he had a pair of white gloves on. He reached and grabbed Hans' wrist. He held it up to Hans' face and gripped it tightly.

"I've done many things for you, and you still disobey!" he scolded. " _I_ gave you these gloves to help you, but you only dream of going out into that world."

"Forgive me, father." Hans pleaded.

Peter continued. "The world is dark and selfish and cruel, Hans. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it. You are a ray of sunshine, boy. You have the same ability as the sun, for God's sake!"

 _ **The world is cruel, the world is wicked**_

 _ **It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city**_

 _ **I am your only friend**_

Peter turned to Hans and gave him a slight shove.

 _ **I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you**_

 _ **I, who looks upon you without fear**_

He lifted Hans' chin with his finger and smiled down at him. Hans stared back at him with his emerald eyes.

 _ **How can I protect you, boy**_

 _ **Unless you always stay in here**_

 _ **Away in here?**_

"Remember what I've taught you, Brent." he said, walking through the halls.

Hans followed and cringed at that.

 _ **You are deformed**_

 _I am deformed_

 _ **And, you are perilous**_

 _And I am perilous_

 _ **And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity**_

 _ **You do not comprehend**_

 _You are my one defendor_

 _ **Out there they'll revile you as**_

 _ **a monster**_

 _I am a monster_

 _ **Out there they will hate and scorn and cheer**_

 _Only a monster_

Peter went about Hans' room and shut all the windows and caused the room to go dark. Hans hung his head and only watched.

 _ **Why invite their calumny**_

 _ **and consternation**_

 _ **Stay in here, be faithful to me**_

 _I'm faithful_

 _ **Ge grateful**_

 _I'm grateful_

 _ **Stay in here**_

"It is late, I shall see you tomorrow. Think on what I've said." Peter said, leaving Hans alone.

"Yes, father." he muttered, not sure if he heard him or not.

Hans turned and reopened his windows. With each window, he stared outside for a moment. Several people passed by, gazing at the glorious church.

 _What have you got to lose?_

He remembered Venn's words and shut his eyes.

 _Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone_

 _Gazing at the people down below me_

 _All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone_

 _Hungry for the histories they show me_

 _All my life I memorize their faces_

 _Knowing them as they will never know me_

 _All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day_

Hans opened the last window and noticed a rope, holding a small swing. No doubt some construction had been done on the church again.

 _Not above them_

 _But, part of them_

He climbed through his window and stood on the swing. He tugged on the rope to lift himself higher.

 _And out there_

 _Living in the sun_

He began swinging and singing aloud.

 _Give me one day out there_

 _All I ask is one_

 _To hold forever_

He smiled as the warm sun hit his face. Rushing through the halls, he felt air fly across it and his hair.

 _Out there_

 _Where they all live unaware_

 _What I'd give_

He spotted children running below and he smiled sadly.

 _What I'd dare_

 _Just to live one day out there_

A flock of birds flew above the church, and he smiled to himself. He wanted to climb higher and be able to be as high up as the birds were.

As he climbed, he saw several townspeople bow and greet each other.

 _Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives_

 _Through the roofs and gables I can see them_

 _Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives_

 _Heedless of the gift it is to be them_

A gargoyle was spitting water from a long stone, thin enough to hold the water's current. Hans walked across, kicking water as he marched.

 _If I was in their skin_

 _I'd treasure ev'ry instant_

 _Out there_

 _Strolling by the Seine_

Suddenly, he appeared on a large ship. He stood in the crow's nest and looked out beyond the waves. The wind blew across his face and he felt content.

 _Taste a morning out there_

 _Like ordinary men_

 _Who freely walk about there_

 _Just one day and then_

 _I swear I'll be content_

 _With my share_

Then, Hans climbed down the crow's nest and ran across the ship. Then, he was back inside the church, running through the halls. He climbed out a window and climbed until he reached the top of the church.

 _Won't resent_

 _Won't despair_

 _Old and bent_

 _I won't care_

 _I'll have spent_

 _One day_

 _Out there_


	2. A Father's Love

Hans swept the floor with a sad look on his face. He removed his glove and snapped his fingers. Venn appeared and ran up to him.

"So?" she asked. "Tell me what happened."

He sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad, huh?"

He said nothing.

"Talking will make you feel better." she pressed.

He sighed. "I can't go, Venn. I really don't want to-"

"He said you can't go? Those exact words?"

"Well, he-"

"Haven't you ever thought of...sneaking out?" she smiled.

His head shot her direction. "That's not funny."

"Oh, come on, Hans! You can't look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't thought about it."

He leaned into her face and said, "I haven't thought about it."

She pushed out her lower lip and folded her arms.

"Don't you want to go outside?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He threw his hands up and groaned. "Of _course_ I want to go! But, if father finds out he'll-"

"No one ever said he had to find out, Hans."

He paused.

"You just go out, watch the festival, and sneak back in. He'll never know."

Hans bit his lip.

"Everyone loves a rebel, fireboy." she smiled.

Hans shook his head. "No, no, I can't! Stop talking about it!"

Venn rolled her eyes and sighed. "I give up."

Suddenly, there was a thud from downstairs. Hans gasped and slipped his gloves on.

"What was that?" he whispered to Venn.

She shrugged. "Is it your dad?"

Hans shook his head. "I don't think so."

Hans grabbed a broom and quietly hid behind a pillar. Venn stood behind his leg and trembled. Footsteps approached and the floor creaked. Then, Hans stepped out and swung the broom.

A young woman's body fell to the floor, unconscious.

Venn's jaw dropped. "Nice going, Hans. You just knocked out a _girl_!"

Hans tossed the broom aside and knelt down beside the woman's body. "Is she dead?"

"Just knocked out. You can't kill someone with a broom...can you?"

The woman had platinum blonde hair and wore a simple blue gown. Her hair was in a braid, which slumped over her shoulder.

"What do I do? What if father comes and finds her here?" Hans asked, panicking.

"Just pray that he doesn't come back." Venn said.

Hans lifted the woman in his arms and walked over to a wardrobe in his room. He placed her inside and closed it.

"Okay, relax, Hans. Venn?"

"Mmm?"

"Did this really just happen?"

"Did you just knock out a woman you don't even know? Yes, it really happened, Hans."

Hans thought he might go insane, and he laughed. "There's a person...in my closet. I've got a person in my _closet_!"

"Just calm down."

The redhead looked at himself in mirror by his bed and ran a hand through his hair. He chuckled and stared at his reflection.

"Can't handle my powers out there, father? Well, you can tell that to my broom and my hands of fiery fury." he said, pretending to shoot fire from his hands.

"Okay, don't get your ego too excited. We've gotta-"

"Hans? Where are you?" a voice asked.

Hans gasped and Venn hid. "I'm in my room, father. Coming!"

Hans hurried to the door, but Peter met him there. He eyed him suspiciously.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, father. Just thinking on what you said earlier. Actually, I've been thinking _a lot_ about what you said."

"I hope you're not going to bring up that miserable festival again."

"No, father, I'm just saying-well, you _think_ the world is dangerous and I can't handle my powers out there-"

Peter chuckled as he paced around the room. "No, Hans, I _know_ you can't handle yousef out there."

Hans shut his eyes and felt the words pierce his heart. "But, father, if you just let me-"

"Hans, we are _done_ discussing this." Peter said, with a fake smile.

"But, if you'd just listen, I-"

"Hans."

"Father, I know what I'm-"

" _Hans._ "

"Please, I want-"

" _Enough_!" Peter yelled. "You are not going to leave this belltower! Do you understand? I don't want to hear another bloody word about going out, is that clear?"

Hans was taken back.

Peter approached him and grabbed some of the hair behind his head. Hans hissed from the pain, but said nothing.

"Not. One. Is that such an extraordinary request?" Peter sneered.

Hans shook his head. "No, sir."

Peter released Hans and cleared his throat. "You know that I love you, don't you? You're my son and I only want to protect you."

Hans only nodded.

Peter lifted his chin with his finger. "The festival is tomorrow. Perhaps I'll bring a souvenir for you, if you behave. Good evening."

Peter turned and left Hans alone in his room. Venn came out from hiding, having heard everything. Hans walked over to his bed and threw his gloves onto the bed. Then, he placed his hand on one of the poles and it singed from his anger.

"Hans?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Shouldn't you check on the girl?"

Hans' eyes widened. "I forgot all about that."


	3. Elsa

Hans approached the wardrobe and opened it. He was greeted with a punch to the jaw. He grunted from the pain and rubbed his jaw. The girl jumped out and grabbed his neck with both of her hands. She easily threw him into the floor and choked him.

"Why did you lock me in that wardrobe?" she demanded.

Hans couldn't even speak.

"You little coward!" she growled.

Uncontrollably, Hans' hands started to heat up, despite his gloves being on. The girl felt her wrists burn and screamed. She let Hans go and stood up.

"What in the name of God was that?" the girl asked, pointing a shaking finger at Hans.

He ran out of the room, but she followed.

"Wait! Wait, please! I know who you are!" she called out.

Hans ignored her words.

"You're the one who rings the bells. Everyone talks about you!"

Hans stopped and turned to look at her in disbelief.

"The people talk about...me?" he asked.

She nodded, catching her breath. "Everyone wonders who the mysterious bell-ringer is. You must be him."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-Yes. But, you can't stay here. You should leave."

"Don't you have a family?"

Hans paused. "I have a father. He took me in when no one else would."

"You were abandoned. But, why?"

He hugged himself and shrugged. "I really shouldn't talk about it. Please, just leave."

"I can't leave. That wretch is looking for me. He's accused me of being a witch again."

"Who?"

"That Peter Black. He claims to bring justice to Paris, but everyone knows better. He's a wicked man who lives off the tears and suffering of others."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, but let's not talk about him. Do you ever leave the tower?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"My father forbids it. He says the world beyond the church is dangerous and cruel."

"He's half right." the girl shrugged. "What's your name?"

He blinked. "Mine?"

She nodded with a smile.

"H-Hans. I'm Hans." he replied.

"I'm Elsa. It's a pleasure to meet the bell-ringer of Notre Dame. You know, Paris has this grand festival every year."

Hans lowered his eyes. "Yes, I know."

"You should go. I plan on going. Peter Black will be there but he's usually reading a book or something."

"I can't. I have to stay here."

Hans reached out and traced a crack on of the pillars.

"This is where I belong."

Elsa grimaced. "Why? I know the world can be bad, but is your father that paranoid?"

"That's not even half of it."

Elsa stretched her arms and yawned. "Well, I'm not spending the rest of my life up here. Hope you find a way to convince your father."

She headed out of the room, leaving Hans alone.

"I gave up a long time ago." he said to himself.

"What are you waiting for?" Venn asked, coming out from under his bed.

Hans gave her a confused look.

"Go with her! She's going to the festival!"

Hans rolled his eyes. "Don't start with that again."

"Nobody wants to spend the rest of their life in here."

Exhaling deeply, Hans shook his head. Venn gave him a look and folded her arms.

"I just met her, Venn."

"You don't have to be with her the whole time, redhead. Just give it a try. You might even enjoy yourself and the fireworks." she said, giving him a small nudge.

Hans bit his lip. "Alright."

Venn smiled.

"I'll go!" Hans said, excitedly.

Venn shooed him off. "Hurry up! Have fun!"

* * *

Hans hurried after Elsa, trying to keep up. He reached the front doors of the church and froze. How long he had dreamt of this moment. Holding out a shaking hand, he pushed the doors open and stepped outside. The town square was packed with people. They were all talking at once and laughing, enjoying themselves.

Hans noticed a cart standing all alone. It had some weird objects sitting inside them. Hans got closer and noticed the objects were on long sticks with a piece of string attached to them. Curiously and excitedly, Hans held the string in his gloved hand.

"Oi!" a voice yelled.

Hans gasped and stepped away from the cart.

"Hands off what isn't yours, boy!" a man yelled.

"I-I'm sorry." Hans said.

Suddenly, he heard a small noise. A hissing sort of sound. The string had caught on fire and was heading straight for the red thing at the end of the stick.

"Put that fire out!" the man yelled to him.

Hans panicked. "Right, right."

He didn't know what to do. He clapped his hands over the spark but it did nothing. His powers were increasing due to his panicking. They made the spark go faster.

"Make way for the judge! Peter Black is coming-"

FWOOO!

The firework zoomed into the crowd and people screamed. A man turned to his friend in surprise.

"It's time already?" he asked, lighting the fireworks before him.

More fireworks went off and everyone was confused. Hans watched as many people ran for cover as fireworks and people filled the area. In the midst of it, Hans noticed only one person staring at him. His father.

Peter Black approached him, pushing people out of his way. Then, when he reached Hans he raised his hand and gave him a hard slap in the face.

Hans stumbled back and put his hand on his cheek. It stung and he felt tears building up. But, Peter wasn't finished. He threw several punches at Hans, causing many people to stop and watch the scene.

One punch managed to make its way to Hans's jaw and he groaned, falling to his knees. Peter gave him a good kick in his side, causing Hans to wheeze. Now, everyone was watching.

"It's the bell-ringer from Notre Dame!" someone cried.

"He really does have powers! He's a sorcerer!"

"And, the judge has him now!" someone else cheered.

In the midst of all the yelling, Hans only heard his father's angry whisper.

"You pathetic, little nothing." he hissed.

"Stop it!" a voice cried.

Peter paused, wondering who dared to order him to stop. A young girl with strawberry blonde hair appeared. She had her hair in two braids and wore a simple green gown.

She hurried and stood between Peter and Hans. Hans looked up from the ground, bleeding at his lip.

"Stand aside." Peter growled.

"I will not stand aside and let you hurt this poor boy." the girl said aloud.

"You and your insolent sister have caused me enough trouble as it is. I would hate to add another crime to your record." Peter sneered.

"Is it now a crime to stand up for the helpless while you beat them publicly?" the girl asked.

The people began to talk amongst themselves, agreeing with her. The girl bent down and helped Hans stand up. Peter cleared his throat.

"Very well, gypsy. I think he's learned his lesson." Peter said, glancing at Hans.

Hans didn't return the glance and looked down.

"You treat this poor boy the same way you treat those that are lower than you."

Peter smiled. "And, how is that?"

"With injustice!" the girl yelled, holding her fist in the air.

Many people cheered and applauded. Peter saw the situation getting out of hand. Suddenly, everyone was silent as one figure made its way through the crowd. It was the Norwegian king. Peter felt his blood turn cold.

"Your Highness." he said, slightly bowing.

"What is the trouble here, Peter?" the king asked.

He had red hair and bright blue eyes. On his head was a golden crown and he wore long blue robes. Peter cleared his throat and grabbed Hans by his shirt collar.

"I was simply taking this rule breaker to justice, sire. The gypsy was simply helping me see the error of my ways. I got a little carried away, perhaps."

The girl scoffed. "You think."

"Peace, my dear." the king advised her. "Let's clean up and continue the festival. And, Peter, I hope that you will deal with the boy accordingly and fairly."

Peter's eye twitched. "I will, sire."

* * *

 **A/N: So lemme just say that I am SO sorry about not updating this story for those who are still following it. I totally forgot about this story and I've been so caught up in my other fics that I forgot about this one. It's happened with a few other of my stories, but I've just been really bad with managing my time. Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	4. A Gypsy's Kindness

Peter did indeed handle Hans' behavior. They entered the bell tower and Hans was beaten mercilessly. He had been beaten before, but not like that evening. Peter used an old cane and mostly aimed for Hans' torso and head. After the beating, Hans was forced to beg for forgiveness from Peter.

"Did you see how the people looked at you?" Peter asked, calmly.

Hans cringed. "Yes, sir."

"How? How did they look upon you?"

"With...fear, sir."

Peter lifted Hans' chin and sighed. "Finish up your chores and go to bed. I'll return in the morning."

Hans gave a small nod. "Yes, sir."

Peter Black left down the stairs and Hans was alone. He prepared some hot water and washed his face. Venn watched as he cleaned up and bit her lip. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided it was best to leave the boy alone. Hans stared at himself in the small mirror he had and shook his head.

His lip and left cheek were bruised, and his right shoulder ached. He grabbed a broom and began to sweep the floor. In the midst of the silence, he heard noises coming from downstairs in the church. He hurried to his window and saw Peter enter his carriage and drive off.

With that, Hans rushed down to the first floor and spotted the woman from before, Elsa. She walked around the church with her arms folded and sighed deeply.

Hans stared at her and wondered why she was inside. Suddenly, she turned her head and they made eye contact. He stumbled back and hurried back up to the tower with her following.

"Hey, wait!"

She followed him and he hid behind a pillar, as she gazed in awe at all the bells. They were enormous, making her feel puny and pathetic. She ran her hand on one of them and looked around for Hans.

"Do you...ring these bells by yourself?"

Hans peaked from behind the pillar. "Uh, y-yes."

Else raised both eyebrows. "Interesting."

There was a moment of silence, until Elsa spoke again. "I see you met my sister out there. During the festival."

Hans looked confused. "Your sister?"

"The one who came out and stood up for you when Peter Black was beating you. Her name's Anna."

Hans remembered the brave young girl immediately and nodded. "Right, yes. Tell her I said 'thank you'."

"You don't have to thank her. She's always going around and aiding people who are mistreated by Black. I'm surprised you didn't just fry him when he was beating you."

Hans gave a hesitant smile and shook his head. "I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"He's my...father."

Elsa stared at him and grimaced. " _Him_? You're joking."

Hans shook his head. "No, I'm serious. He's my father. Well, he raised me when no one else would."

Elsa sat down by the window as Hans came out from behind the pillar to sit by her. She stared at him and shook her head.

"How could such a cruel man raise someone like you?"

Hans looked at her. "Like me?"

"Yeah. You're a little timid, but I can see that you try to be friendly."

Hans shook his head. "No, my father isn't...cruel. He's just a bit strict."

Elsa frowned and reached out her hand to touch the side of his bruised face. He flinched and she shook her head.

"He did that to you?"

Hans hesitated. "I deserved it. I shouldn't have disobeyed him."

She couldn't believe what he was saying. "Do you even hear yourself? He's a vile and despicable man."

"No, he's not. He saved my _life_. He took me in when no one else would." Hans replied, staring at his gloved hands.

Elsa noticed his gloves and narrowed her eyes at them. "What are those for?"

"They're supposed to keep my powers at bay. Nothing I touch should burn when I touch it. However, my powers have been getting stronger. The gloves aren't much help anymore."

"Why not learn to control them? That's what I did."

Hans' eyes shot at her and he grimaced. "You?"

She stared at him, blankly. "Oh, you didn't see the show earlier? I performed and showed off a bit of my magic."

Hans was shocked. "You have...powers?"

"Well, no. It's all just an act, you see. I dance around and play around with water and ice. It's all just effects. Smoke and mirrors, but some people, like Black, think it's witchcraft."

Lowering his eyes in disappointment, Hans only nodded. He stared at his hands and shut his eyes. Elsa noticed and reached out to remove his gloves. He gasped and drew his hands away from her.

"What?"

"Let me see your hands."

"Why?"

"Just let me see."

She held his hand and slowly removed the glove. Without a second thought, she held his hand in hers and side-smiled.

"See?"

Hans' eyes widened and he looked at her. "I'm not...burning you?"

She shook her head. "No. Just don't be afraid. My father used to tell me that you shouldn't fear fire, but respect it."

 _Respect the fire..._

"You don't have to wear those gloves."

Hans started to get excited, but then quickly remembered about Peter. "Oh, no, I can't. I mean, I _have_ to wear them. My father would be furious if I didn't wear them."

"Why?"

"I'm a..."

Elsa leaned in, raising an eyebrow.

"...a monster, you know. I could kill anyone easily."

Elsa frowned. "He told you that?"

Hans shrugged. "Look at me."

She removed the other glove and held both of his hands. His hands started to warm up a bit, so she realized he was getting nervous.

"Just look at me and don't think about your hands. Relax."

Hans looked into her blue eyes and tried to keep his breathing calm and steady. Elsa hummed quietly and he calmed down. Finally, she let go of his hands and smiled.

"So, turns out that I'm stuck in this church for the moment. Black has me under house arrest. Do you mind showing me around?"

"S-Sure. Oh, it's almost sunset! Come on!"

He led her out of the room and outside where the sky was already a bright orange color. Elsa gazed in awe at the view and sighed deeply.

"I could stay up here forever." she sighed, dreamily.

Hans blushed and stared at the city. "You could."

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't. I have my sister and besides, gypsies don't do well in stone walls."

"But, you're not _like_ other gypsies. They're...evil."

Elsa grimaced. "Who told you that? Let me guess..."

"My father."

Elsa frowned and held his face in her hands. "Look at me, okay? And, listen."

Hans felt his cheeks burn as he listened to her calm voice.

"You're _not_ a monster. You're a very kind person. Do you think I'm evil?"

Hans stuttered. "N-No. You're...good and kind and..."

She swallowed. "And a gypsy. _And_ maybe Peter's wrong about both of us."

Hans lowered his eyes and shook his head. Elsa cleared her throat and looked back out at the city. Then, Hans got an idea.

"You want to get out of here, right?"

"Yes. But, it's not use. There's guards at every entrance."

Hans looked down and smiled. "We won't be using a door."

* * *

"You know, when you said we would _climb_ down, I swear you were meant metaphorically!"

Hans carried Elsa in one arm and climbed down with the other. They hopped onto gargoyles and pillars. Elsa held her breath as Hans moved faster. They made deep drops but landed safely.

"Is this your hobby or something?" Elsa panted.

"What else am I going to do in a tower all day?" Hans replied, smiling.

They finally made it down and Hans put Elsa down. "You should get going. It's dark so you'll have a good chance."

Elsa cupped the side of his face and smiled. "Come with me."

Hans gasped. "What?"

"Leave this place."

"E-Elsa, I can't. You know that. I'm not going back out there."

Elsa sighed but still smiled. "Alright. Then, I'll come to see _you_."

"B-But, the soldiers and Peter and-"

"I'll come after sunset."

"But, at sunset I wash the bells and sweep the floor. Then, I have to scrub the stairs and-"

Elsa smile and placed a long kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened and he stopped. "Whatever's good for you."

"Just remember what I said, okay? Relax and respect the fire."

He nodded and watched as she ran into the dark streets of Paris. With a small smile, he climbed back up the church. He reached up his hand to be greeted by another. He let out a sharp gasp and came face-to-face with Peter Black.

"Taking a walk?"

Hans climbed up and held his hands close to his chest. "I-I was just climbing around the tower to get my mind off of things, sir."

Peter Black, shockingly, seemed to believe Hans and cleared his throat. "I returned to...well, to make amends with you, dear boy."

Hans almost fainted. "Wait, what?"

Peter reached out and stroked Hans' cheek and nodded. "Hans, you know that I hate leaving you after a fight, especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

Hans closed his eyes and inhaled. "I see."

Peter led the way back inside and sat down at the table, looking around. "What's different in here, Hans?"

Hans blinked. "Sir?"

"The last time I was here, someone was supposed to be in this church. Someone...that you seem to know very well."

Hans felt his stomach cringe but remained calm. "Who, sir?"

Peter raised an eyebrow and stood up. "The _gypsy_!"

His hand went up and slapped Hans across the face. He stumbled away in fear and covered his face with his hands. Peter saw his pale hands and gasped. He grabbed Hans by the wrist and looked at his hands, without gloves.

"Where are your gloves, Hans?"

"I-I...I don't need them, sir."

You _fool_! Did the gypsy tell you that?"

He grabbed Hans by the neck with both hands and shook him. "Gypsies aren't to be trusted, boy!"

"But, sir, I...I think she likes me."

Peter stared at Hans let him go. He back away and started to chuckle. "Like you?"

Hans stared at him, shaking.

"Like you? Hans...that's demented!"

"But, father, I-"

"This is why you never should've left."

Hans sighed and closed his eyes, clutching his fists. Peter rubbed his temples and gritted his teeth. "Hans, this whole romance that you've invented just _proves_ that you're too naive to belong down there."

He and Hans walked towards the window and Peter waved his hand at the city. Hans lowered his eyes as Peter stood behind him.

"Why would she like you? Just _look_ at you."

Hans felt his hands burning with his rage but kept his eyes on the city.

"Don't be a fool. You know that I love you, Hans. Don't you?"

Sp many other times, he would've said 'yes'. But, not tonight. Hans felt nothing but anger inside of him and turned to face Peter, angrily.

" _No!_ "

Peter froze and raised an eyebrow. "No?"

Hans didn't even blink. He glared at Peter and clenched his fists.

"Oh, I understand. You're _joking_." Peter laughed.

 _Only Hans knows best,_

 _Oh, Hans is so mature now_

 _Such a clever, grown-up boy_

Peter grabbed Hans by the chin, roughly and shoved him away.

 _Only Hans knows best_

 _Fine, if you're so sure now_

 _Go ahead and show her this!_

Peter opened a drawer and showed Hans a small blanket that Hans knew too well. It was a shredded and old thing that Hans feared to look at.

 _"_ How could you?" Hans gasped

 _This is why you're here_

 _Don't let her deceive you_

 _Look at it and then you'll see_

Hans shook his head as Peter tossed the blanket to him. "I won't! It's in the past!"

 _Trust me, dear boy_

 _She'll see and then she'll leave you_

 _I won't say I told you so_

Peter yanked the blanket away from Hans and got into his face.

 _No, Hans, knows best!_

 _So, if you're such a dreamboat  
_

 _Put your powers to the test_

Hans stared as Peter put the blanket away and shook his head, hesitantly. "Father, wait."

Peter took one final look at Hans and shook his head.

 _If you fail, boy_

 _Don't come crying_

 _Father knows best_

Peter turned away and walked down the stairs, leaving Hans to his thoughts. Venn appeared and watched Hans leaned against the stone wall and slid down to the floor, crying.

Venn looked at the drawer where the blanket was and shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, Hans."

Hans shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand. "Go away, Venn. Please."


End file.
